The Convent
by CherryBomb143
Summary: Blaise Harman is sent to a witches convent. As a struggle between human sympathizers and the other Witches begins, Blaise can't help but think there is more going on here than she first thought. Can she figure it out before it's too late?
1. Preface

Blaise stood in the crowd of onlookers gazing down at the coffin in front of them. She absentmindedly looked around for Thea even though she knew she wouldn't see her cousin anywhere. She had given up her witch life for her boyfriend which meant she was to have no part of their lives, dead or otherwise. She suddenly resented Thea for making her go through this alone. She didn't want to be here or anywhere near the black glossy coffin in front of her. It wouldn't have been so bad if she had Thea. But she didn't, she never would again. All because she'd chosen some boy over Blaise and everything she'd ever known. She didn't care if they were soulmates; humans were Vermin and were not worth a Witch's time. Blaise sighed and pushed those thoughts out of her head. This was not the time to be mad at Thea, she could do that later, now was the time to mourn over the loss of the person in the coffin.

She bowed her head solemnly and fought back tears as she watched them lower the coffin into the ground. All of the witches around her were chanting whilst the Mother and the Maiden were both praying to Hecate for their lost comrade. They were throwing vials onto the coffin followed by various herbs and other dry looking mixtures. Blaise shut her eyes and bit her lip. She did not want to be here. The pain of it was too much. But she stayed silent in her pain out of respect for who she didn't want to loose but, sadly, already had.


	2. Mercy

_Smack! _Blaise looked up from her desk in surprise as the ruler snapped down in front of her."Ms Harman." A tall woman with striking green eyes, wild brown hair and tanned skin said standing in front of her looking like some kind of strange Amazonian warrior. "Pay attention." She scolded before moving back to the front of the class. Blaise shook her head as the woman left the room and an old woman moved into the classroom. Today was her first day at the convent and she wasn't sure what to expect. She knew that human convents were all about God and stuff but she wasn't sure what a Witch convent would be like.

As the teacher entered the classroom the whole room was filled with groans, murmurs and most of the class put their head down on the table, put their head phones in their ears or were texting under the table. Only a few students, most of them seated in the front row, were actually paying attention as the teacher started to speak. "Today we are going to learn about human religion. Now I know this may not interest a lot of you," she said looking at the students who groaned when she said 'human religion', "But please do not disrupt the rest of the class because some of them might actually want to know. Now we are learning this subject because the Millennium is upon us and Circle Daybreak has decided that in order to get you to help the humans you must understand them and to do that you must learn about them, their beliefs and where they came from." At that Blaise joined the other students and put her head down on the table. Why the hell was she stuck here listening to this crap about vermin?

* * *

><p>After class she walked through the hall towards the cafeteria. She still hadn't talked to a single person here and nobody seemed even slightly interested in her. She got some odd looks as she passed by but none of slight interest. This felt wrong to Blaise. She was used to being flocked to, by girls and boys alike. She was used to being a <em>Queen.<em> But she wasn't that here, apparently she wasn't even on the radar. She let out a small sigh as a blonde across from her in the hall gave her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-doing-here' look. "Don't worry about her, she doesn't like anybody."

Blaise jumped slightly at the feminie voice and looked beside her to see a dangerous looking redhead staring her in the face.

"Oh, um" Blaise floundered for words, "No that's okay." She smiled wishing she had something better to say.

The redhead appraised her with her stormy blue eyes and a smile quirked at the edges of her mouth . "I'm Mercy."

"Is that your real name?" Blaise asked and Mercy laughed and shook her head slightly.

"No, that's just what they call me. My real name is Meredith."

"Oh, I'm Blaise." She said feeling some of her old confidence come back to herself. Blaise smiled her perfect smile and asked, "Why do they call you Mercy?"

Mercy just shrugged and flipped her hair off of her shoulders and said, "Well, I've been told that I don't have a lot of mercy, so apparently people decided that I needed more of it. Even if it was only in the name." She laughed and Blaise found herself laughing two.

Mercy sighed and looked around, "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you earlier, I had to make sure you were on the same side as me."

"Same side?" Blaise asked in confusion and Mercy laughed.

"Against the humans, you think their vermin too right?"

"Yeah how did you know?" Blaise smiled slightly.

"I saw you today in class. First sign of a human hater is that they don't pay attention when human subjects are taught. You'll fit in here just fine." Mercy smiled and Blaise smiled back.

"Thanks."Blaise breathed with a smile. Mercy just nodded and linked arm through Blaise's and led Blaise into the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>From the moment people saw Blaise with Mercy everything seemed to change. No body gave her intimidating looks anymore. They smiled or nodded at her as they went past and Blaise started feeling like her old self again. Now all she needed was some fun. She didn't know where she was going to get it considering this was a convent was for Witches only. She sighed as she walked through the boring grey corridors of the school. She had only been here for less than a day but she was already sick of the place. "Don't dawdle Miss Harman," The old woman who taught her first class today said harshly, "You still have to go to the office and get your room number; I believe your stuff has arrived." Blaise nodded and started towards the office.<p>

She had only been here since this morning and the decision to make her go to class even though she hadn't got her room number seemed harsh to Blaise. In fact them making her go to school right away after her long trip to get here seemed harsher. She sighed as she pushed the office open to see a bunch of women, some stocky, some rather pretty, all standing around a desk talking. As soon as they saw Blaise they stoped their conversation and the whole room went quiet. "Um, I was told my stuff had arrived and you had my room number for me." Blaise said into the dead air and the mass of glares that had turned on her. "Yes of course Miss Harman." One of the elderly woman said and grabbed a piece of paper. "This is your room number, the boxes of your stuff have already been placed in your room."

"All of it?" Blaise asked with a raise of one of her perfect black eyebrows.

"Most of it," The woman shrugged, "We obviously can't give you everything otherwise there would be no point in you being here. But fret not dear girl," She added upon seeing Blaise's face, "We have only removed your spell books and various 'Witchy' ingredients. They have been placed in storage and will be waiting for you once you can leave."

"Which is when again?" Blaise asked impatiently snatching the paper out of the woman's hand. How dare she take Blaise's stuff?

"When we are convinced you have learnt your lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" Blaise asked angrily, she really wanted to hit someone right now.

"That is for you to find out. Now go find your room Miss Harman and settle in before lunch ends." Blaise nodded angrily and decided to say no more as she turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Blaise looked at the numbers on her sheet of the paper and the room in front of her and she willed them not to be true. But they were, this was her room and she was stuck here, with her roommate. Her roommate was a girl named Sally Danvers. Blaise had thought that she seemed nice enough when she walked in but the girl quickly changed her tune when she found out what Blaise thought of humans. Sally was a human sympathiser. Her mother was one of the circle Daybreak members and Sally was one of the few people here on campus that actually wanted to be here. She didn't approve of Blaise or the other students. "Okay, I'm not saying that human's aren't less powerful than us, because I know they are. It's just, well, they feel two you know? They have dreams and ambitions."<p>

"Look spare me the whole, they're just like us speech because I've already heard it. Human are _vermin._ They are not worth our time." Blaise glared at her feeling anger and resentment flair up inside her. She missed her cousin who had ditched her for that very same vermin. "Look, I don't have long before I have to go back to class, can you _please_ let me unpack in peace?" She asked the girl who was just about to say more.

Sally pushed her dark brown hair back off her face and her hazel eyes looked slightly offended as she said, "Sure." And gazed at the ceiling. Blaise could tell already that she was going to have some problems with her roommate.

* * *

><p>After school Blaise walked out of the library after another boring speech from Father Wills, a local priest coming to aid in their studies of human religion, when someone grabbed her arm. "So," Mercy said her stormy eyes slightly mysterious, "Who's your new roomie?" She was smiling so she obviously had no idea who Blaise's roommate was.<p>

"Sally Danvers." Blaise said sourly and Mercy's smile faltered.

"As in sympathiser Sally?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah. Why?" Blaise asked looking at her sideways.

"Well they don't usually room sympathisers with non-sympathisers, it creates conflicts, fights and all kinds of trouble goes down. It's just odd."

"Well no offence but I don't think any of the people here have their heads screwed on properly. I mean teaching human religion to Witches? Doesn't that seem a bit odd?"

"Yeah but this is something else. They must have some kind of a reason for putting you with a sympathiser. Do you have any ideas?" She asked almost absentmindedly and looked at Blaise out of the corner of her eye. Blaise looked straight ahead as she thought about Thea.

"No idea." She said after a moment with a smile. "Besides, what do we non-sympathisers do for fun around here? It's so boring!" She flipped her thick black hair off of her shoulders and tilted her head up to catch some sun rays as they passed over the dirty old oval to the main room where she knew a teacher of some sort would be ready to scold students for something.

"I'm sure we can think of something, after all it is your first day here." With that she dragged Blaise off the oval to stand behind a tree so they were completely out of sight. "Meet me back here in an hour and wear something sexy." She said and then gave Blaise a once over. "Well something _sexier._" She laughed and ran away her red hair shining under the sun.

* * *

><p>Blaise went back up to her dorm and dug through her clothes until she could find something that she was comfortable with wearing (something that met her requirements anyway). She picked out a pair of black leather ankle boots, tight black skinny jeans that hugged her body, a midnight purple corset type shirt which clung to her every curve and lit up the colour of her grey eyes and teamed it all with a black leather jacket. Her hair was slightly curled in small messy, sexy curls and her make up was much the same; a cherry lip stain, with black eye liner, platinum eye shadow and plump mascara on her already long lashes. She looked in the mirror satisfied with how she looked. She looked confident and sexy, but not trashy or slutty, and most importantly; she looked like a Witch. She was just about to open the door when the door to her dorm opened and Sally stepped in.<p>

"Where are you going?" She asked giving Blaise a once over with her eyes.

"Out." Blaise replied shortly and picked up her small handbag off her desk.

"Bed checks are in an hour and there is no way your going to get anywhere looking like that."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked looking down at herself; she had things much worse in her closet that she could've been wearing.

"They wont let you out if they see you wearing anything like that." She said as if it should've been obvious, "Your in a convent remember? They're not exactly going to let you walk around in clothes like that. They'd probably take all of your, um, more risqué' clothes, which means probably your whole wardrobe, and burn them." Her lips twinged in an unsympathetic smile and Blaise took in the other girl's appearance for the first time. She was wearing a pair of old faded blue jeans, a white singlet and a yellow cardigan. She had a pair of sleek reading glasses on her head, a yellow headband in her hair, which was in a ponytail parted to her right side and she had a Bible in her hand. Their homework from class had been to read a chapter of it. Not that Blaise had done it, heck she couldn't even remember the chapter they were supposed to read. "Okay, well, whatever." Blaise said before she opened the door and stepped out into the hall.

* * *

><p>The halls were quiet and Blaise couldn't tell whether that was a good sign or not. Surely there should've been some students out and about with it being only one hour till bed checks. But no there was no one in the dark hall and something about that made Blaise do a double take. She suddenly got the feeling she wasn't supposed to be out here and that if she was caught she'd be in trouble.<p>

She crept through the halls keeping to the shadows and close to the walls, tiptoeing her way around. The halls were completely dark, with only a few strokes of light coming from the small windows. It was slightly raining outside and Blaise hoped that it would stop by the time she got out there. _If _she got out there, she corrected herself as she crept further down the hall. She briefly looked back at her dorm and wondered if Sally would tell anybody she had gone out and decided against it. She may be a human sympathiser but Blaise didn't think the girl was a snitch. But her resolve faltered slightly as she whipped her head back around to a sound she didn't want to hear. _Footsteps._

* * *

><p>She looked around frantically looking for a place to hide and couldn't find anywhere. Quickly she slipped off of her boots and ran as fast as she could down the hall in the other direction. Guess bed checks were coming early. Thankfully the hall was rather short so she was around another corner before the footsteps could make their way into the hall she was in. She peeked around the corner to see one of the teachers knocking on one of the girl's dorm rooms. Too late to go back now, Blaise told herself and started off in the hall she was in.<p>

She walked through the winding dorm corridors having absolutely no idea where she was going. She was beginning to think she was lost and had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had no idea where any offices were, where she was and she didn't know where to hide if someone came walking around one of the sharp corners. All she knew that she wasn't anywhere near her dorm room, having gone down various halls and past an empty receptionist desk, so she couldn't go running back there. As if on que she heard that dreaded sound. More footsteps.

Her whole body froze and she looked around frantically. Whoever they were was getting closer and closer with each second. Her heart was racing and she thought it was going to jump out of her chest and fall out onto the cold ground beneath her. She held her breath as the footsteps dawned closer and soon she could see a shadow on the far wall. This is it, she thought as a small bead of sweat made its way down from her upper brow, she was busted. It was all over, on her very first day to. She was so sure she was going to be busted but before the figure could make it around the corner, someone had grabbed her from behind, put a hand over her mouth and was dragging her into a room.

* * *

><p>She stifled a scream and the figure quickly turned her around. She was shocked to see that the figure in front of her was <em>male. <em>"Shh!" He said harshly, "I'm not going to hurt you! Now, be quiet and I'll release you." She nodded slightly and his hand disappeared from her face. He flicked on the dim lamp next to them and Blaise did believe her heart stopped. This was the most attractive guy she'd ever seen! Not even Eric, which Blaise had fought Thea so hard for, had been as good looking as this. He smiled at her and she heard herself gasp. He had _fangs._ There were Vampires at the school.

"You're a Vampire." She breathed staring at his crystal blue eyes. His skin was the same milky colour as hers and his hair was straight and black.

"Yeah, and you're a witch get over it." He shrugged and looked Blaise up and down. "So where ya headed?" He asked with a wicked smile that Blaise found incredibly hot.

"To go meet a friend." She replied running a hand through her black tousled curls.

"Who?" He asked seeming remotely bored.

"Mercy." She replied seeing no point to lie, "Why are you so interested?"

"Why did you come into my room?"

"You pulled me in here!" Blaise shouted a little too loudly.

"Shh!" He said and cast an anxious look towards the door behind Blaise. "What's your name?" He asked his eyes intense, seeming to have forgotten the people outside his door momentarily.

"Blaise Harman." She whispered looking straight into his eyes.

"Well Miss Harman, I think it should be time that you left. Unless, you want to get caught?" He asked and Blaise shook her head. He nodded and went over to his window. It was barred, like the window in Blaise's bedroom, and Blaise wondered briefly what it was that he was doing. "Come on, out you go." He nodded to the window and Blaise slowly made her way over feeling the confused face she knew she was making. He grabbed the bars and lifted them slightly. They popped out of the window frame, before he turned them sideways and slid them back in through the window. Something told Blaise he snuck out a lot. "Climb down the side of the wall, there should be footholds there for you. Good luck, Miss Harman." He gave her a white toothed perfect smile and motioned to the window.

"Wait, what is your name?" She asked realizing that she had forgotten to ask it until now. A knock on the door cut out his answer.

"Bed checks! Open up!" A female voice on the other side yelled and he all but shoved Blaise out of the window, before he placed the bars back in place and the door burst open.

* * *

><p>The air was cold as Blaise climbed down. She dropped her boots to the ground so she could have her hands free to manoeuvre her way down. She could hear murmurs up above and could tell that <em>he<em> was being asked what took him so long to answer the door and they were searching his room for something. Her probably. With that she picked up her pace and once she touched the ground she put on her boots and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

><p>She saw Mercy up ahead. She was standing under a tree wearing a short black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, a tight red low cut singlet, a tight leather jacket and her red hair was sexily tousled. Blaise had never felt more jealous of another girl in her whole life. A girl other than Thea that is. The thought of her cousin sent a pang through her, which Blaise promptly ignored and went over to Mercy. "Hey." She said when Mercy didn't notice her. Mercy looked at her with stormy blue grey eyes. Her skin was milky like Blaise's but slightly paler.<p>

"Hey." She smiled, "So you finally made it out here." Blaise noticed that she had an umbrella with her which was now closed by her side.

"Yeah well, it wasn't easy but I'm here." Blaise shrugged and flipped her thick hair off of her shoulder.

Mercy nodded and looked around, "Well then come on Newbie, let the fun begin!" With that she grabbed Blaise by the arm and took off towards the trees cackling the most witch-like cackle Blaise had heard in a long time.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know this chapter isn't that good but I did write it a long time ago (I just never posted it), and it will get better as it goes on :) Reviews are welcome, but no flames please? Thanks._


	3. Dorian

"Wake up or you're going to be late!" Sally Danvers, Blaise's roommate shouted as she threw a pillow at Blaise. Blaise groaned. She hadn't returned from the party until about four in the morning, she hadn't known it then but this school required a 6am start to be at breakfast by 6:15am so they could start classes by 8am. Her head was buzzing from all the alcohol she'd consumed last night and that mixed with only two hours sleep made her feel slightly green. Her memory slid back to the previous night. Mercy and Blaise had sat around a blazing bonfire with the other students, all girls, drinking, laughing and doing spells until all hours of the morning. She suddenly felt the heat of the bonfire upon her and felt like she was starting to burn up. She got out of bed hastily and stood up wobbling on the spot just a little Well that was strange. Blaise thought to herself as she looked around, Sally had already left the room. Blaise sighed a long heaving sigh, got dressed slowly and left the room.

* * *

><p>Mercy was already eating breakfast at a table in the cafeteria when Blaise walked in. She was surrounded by some of the girls Blaise recognized from the party last night. One of them was the straight haired pretty blonde girl, Alice and the other was the dark skinned, black haired girl named Khloe. She smiled slightly and sat down next to them at the table. Nobody looked up at her as she sat and they continued in her conversation. Blaise didn't know what they were talking about. But they soon stopped and when they did Mercy smiled at her and said, "Hey Newbie, how ya feeling?"<p>

"My name is Blaise," Blaise replied hotly, "and I'm fine, what about you?"

"Jeesh, sorry! What the hell is your problem?" Mercy asked her stormy eyes flashing.

"Nothing." Blaise replied sullenly. The problem was that Mercy was everything that Blaise used to be. She was a Queen. It felt as if she'd stolen her throne, even if Mercy had been here first.

"Whatever." Mercy said with a roll of her eyes and continued talking to Alice in hushed tones. Khloe was listening intently, but Blaise couldn't listen, she couldn't concentrate. Not when she was feeling like this. She wanted her old place back on the social ladder and she was going to get it, no matter what. She looked up and saw Sally Danvers eyeing her from across the room; she was sitting with a curly haired blonde girl and a girl with mousey brown hair, glasses and freckles all over her face. Sally was giving Blaise a slightly superior look and Blaise felt a ripple of anger course through her. With that she smiled a wicked smile at Sally and flipped her off.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed rather slowly after that. Her first class of Human Religions was a double period. Today they were learning about Buddhism. Blaise groaned as she put her head down on the table and tried to catch up on the sleep she'd missed out on the night before. The rest of her day was just as bad. After lunch she had a sort of Witch religion, it was where they learnt about and worshiped the Gods and Goddesses. Blaise was actually starting to enjoy the class but when the teacher started to compare human religions and Witch religion, that's when they lost Blaise. She put her head down yet again and went to sleep. Her afternoon class was just as bad. She had spells. By the title she would've thought that it would be the one interesting class on her schedule but it turned out that the full name should've been, 'How to curb your urge to do spells around or on humans.' She would've thought that with all the time she spent sleeping on the desks in her class room she would have a dent in her forehead or something. But, thankfully, she didn't. Her forehead was as smooth as ever and her milky skin was just as pretty.<p>

* * *

><p>After classes had finished Blaise thought the worst of her day was over, but the school was intent on making it clear to her that her time here would be as miserable as possible. They'd called the entire school population to the library where they were destined to watch a documentary about all the different types of human religion and practises. The only thing that kept Blaise from falling asleep from boredom was searching constantly for the Vampire that had helped her out the other night. But he never showed. In fact nobody who looked even remotely Vampiric showed up throughout the whole 3 hour film.<p>

When it ended Blaise, Mercy, Khloe and Alice made their way outside into the fresh air where they hid out whilst waiting for everyone else to go past. They used the immense crowd as a way to sneak away from the group and skip along the grounds towards the place where they had the bonfire last night. Momentarily Blaise was able to forget about her wish for social dominance and was able to enjoy herself in Mercy's company. She really was quite hilarious. Blaise's sides had never felt so sore.

Then just as dusk fell over the horizon they lit a small fire in the place where the bonfire had been the night before and passed around drinks. They'd been sitting around, talking, laughing and doing spells together for what felt like hours, when a noise from the trees made Blaise tune out from a joke that Alice was saying mid sentence. She listened hard and her eyes scanned the trees looking for the thing the noise belonged to but after a while she thought it must have gone. She was just turning her head back inwards to the fire when she heard it. A big _crack!_ Sounded through the small clearing. All the girls jumped and Blaise, not knowing what came over her, ran into the forest as fast as she could chasing after the noise.

Blaise ran through the trees her heart pounding in her chest. She could hear the other's calling after her but she didn't care. She had to find out where the noise came from, she didn't know why, but she did. Some part of her brain was screaming at her that she was an idiot and that there was nothing out here, but her body wouldn't listen. She couldn't stop her legs from moving forwards getting closer to something with every lunge. She kept running even though she had no idea where she was going, the forest was almost pitch black without the light of the bonfire. She stopped suddenly as she could see light up ahead of her but was sure that there was no opening in the trees ahead. She was peering intently forwards so when the light popped up in front of her she jumped back and let out a surprised yelp.

In front of her were two very big, very yellow eyes gazing at her from under the trees. She was so close to whatever it was that she could feel it's breath on her and hear the a low thrumming growl. Her heart rate increased and she sucked in a big lungful of air. She was just about to scream her lungs out when something hit her from the side.

Blaise landed on the hard dirt with a loud _oomph!_ Luckily there had been no sticks or rocks present when she fell so that all that was beneath her was the forest floor. "Stay down!" Said a familiar voice and Blaise, for some reason, did as she was told. She heard the sounds of a scuffle, heard a loud ear splitting yelp and then there was silence all around her. She waited a minute or two before she stood up slowly from the ground. Everything was dark, she couldn't see. _"__Incendio.__"_ She murmured and a ball of flame flew out of her palm, hovering just above it for a source of light. There was blood over the forest floor and Blaise lifted her hand a little higher so she could see the figure that was leaning against the tree. Blaise felt herself gasp as she saw him bloodied and bruised looking at her out of his crystal blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" Blaise asked him taking a small step closer to him and he nodded. His wounds were already starting to disappear with the quick healing that Vampires had.

"I'm fine." He replied and after a while managed to stand. "What the hell are you doing out here?" He asked his blues eyes blazing.

"Um, I heard a noise and-"

"And you thought what? You'd come and check it out, see if it might be a stray squirrel that needs your help?"

"No." Blaise replied feeling kinda stupid, what the hell _had_ she expected to find out here? "But whatever that was wasn't exactly a _squirrel_ was it?" She asked bluntly hoping to make herself seem more justified. He shook his head but said nothing. The silence stretched on and it didn't seem like he was going to be the one to break it. "What's your name anyway?" She asked rasing one of her perfect eyebrows, "You never told me."

"My name is Dorian Lovell." He said with a twitch of his perfect lips. Blaise wondered briefly what it would be like to kiss those lips but suddenly stopped the thought as it was forming. Vampires had a strong sense of telepathy and she would just about die if he heard any of what was forming in her head.

"Nice to meet you." She breathed, "How old are you exactly? You don't look too old."

"I wouldn't." He said with a laugh and his fangs glinted in the moonlight. Blaise could see it was a full moon and the sight of him under it made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm not that old, only about 134 in human years." He smiled again and Blaise's heart all but did a dance.

"Wow." Was all Blaise said, "That's still a lot older than me."

"Of course it is, silly little witch."

"I am not silly or little." Blaise said and she could tell what the expression on her face looked like as it formed. Her grey eyes hardened, her eyebrows were raised and her lips were pulled into a thin line.

"Okay! Okay, sorry. You're not all that little." He smirked and laughed and the sound of his laugh was so musical and uplifting that she couldn't help but laugh with him. Even if the joke was at her expense. Then his laughter cut off and he cocked his head to the side. "I should go now. You're friends are almost here. Could you please keep what happened here a secret?" Blaise nodded. "Good," He smiled, "Then meet me in the forest at the same time tomorrow."

"Why?" Blaise asked before she could stop herself and he grinned the wickedest smile she'd ever seen.

"Why not?" Was all he asked before he disappeared.

* * *

><p>The girls caught up with Blaise a few seconds later. "Why the hell did you go running off for?" Mercy asked her stormy eyes alight.<p>

"I, uh, thought I heard something."

"What was it?" Khloe demanded looking around, her dark eyes scanning the forest. Blaise couldn't help but think that in that moment Khloe looked like an ancient warrior. "Nothing. It was just a squirrel." Blaise said and had to stop herself from laughing as Dorian's laugher sounded in her head.

"A squirrel made you look like that?" Alice asked her blue eyes pale and cold. It was then that Blaise looked down at herself. In the light of the fire still protruding from her hand she could see that she was covered in dirt and mud. Her hair was probably a mess and she could bet that leaves were in it too.

"Uh, I just tripped." Blaise said and let her fire go out.

"Whatever." Alice said and when Alice whispered _"__Incendio__" _ and had started her own flame Blaise was pleased to see that the other girl had turned around. So had Khloe. The two other girls turned around and walked off but Mercy stayed next to Blaise. Her own fire in her hand. Blaise looked straight ahead as they walked out of the forest but she knew that Mercy hadn't taken her eyes off of her the whole time and she got the distinct impression that Mercy knew she was lying..


	4. Thoughts

Blaise couldn't get Dorian out of her head. She wanted to see his face again, see his brilliant blue eyes and see his small smirks and smiles. She wanted to be able to run her fingers through his hair and… and what? Blaise thought suddenly turning over in her bed. What chance did she have with a _Vampire_ like him? Humans were easy to manipulate as they were weaker than Witches but a Vampire was just as powerful. That power secretly scared Blaise. She'd never felt anything like it before. The way she felt about Dorian was just so unusual for her. She wasn't willing to admit it, especially because she usually just treats guys like trophies, but Blaise thought that she might actually start wanting Dorian to like her. _Really_ like her. Maybe even love her. Blaise shuddered. The thought of Dorian falling in love with her made her insanely hot and almost just as giddy. She sighed. The creaks of dawn were coming in through the bars on her window and Sally would be up any moment. She would have to pretend that she was still asleep or Sally would get suspicious. The stupid human sympathizer. Blaise shut her eyes just as Sally's alarm sounded, seeing Dorian's face behind her lids the entire time.

* * *

><p>Classes were boring and as usual nobody was paying attention. Blaise had her head down on the desk and was just starting to fall asleep when the strangest thing happened. The fire alarm sounded.<p>

Everybody sat up straight. Blaise looked around. Everybody stood up in a fluid motion and made their way out of the classroom as quickly as possible. Blaise noticed that Mercy had a small smug smile on her face as she walked out of the classroom. As Blaise followed her she noticed that Sally was standing up with her friends and they were all looking very annoyed, Blaise smiled happily as she left the room.

* * *

><p>After they got their names marked off the role Blaise and Mercy sat on the dirty old oval together and waited for Khloe and Alice to come out of the class. "So, what do you say we ditch this place?" Mercy asked Blaise as the other two girls turned up.<p>

"What did you have in mind?" Blaise asked tossing her mane of black hair of her shoulder and putting her face up into the blazing sun.

"We were thinking of going to the old lake." Alice said wickedly her ice blue eyes all but sparkling with mischief.

"Lake?" Blaise asked in confusion. They had a lake here?

"Yeah. It's old and abandoned and nobody uses it anymore. In fact most people have forgotten it's even there. It's perfect." Khloe interjected from Blaise's side.

"Wait, so you're all in on this?" Blaise asked feeling slightly left out.

"Yeah. Now once everybody starts moving inside follow us." Mercy whispered as the teacher came over and told them to start moving. Once the teacher disappeared so did they.

* * *

><p>They walked up to the lake their laughter filling the air around them. Blaise felt freer than she had in a long time and found that she was able to enjoy being around Mercy again. She knew the elation would wear off sound and tried to enjoy it whilst it lasted. The lake was one of the most beautiful sights Blaise had ever seen. It was crystal clear so you could see right through to the floor of the lake even though the water was very deep and it was surrounded by greenery and a small cliff that Blaise thought would've made an amazing diving board once. "So who wants to go for a swim?" Alice asked as she took of her shirt and jeans only leaving her turquoise bra and panties on underneath.<p>

"Me!" Khloe said with a laugh and started taking off her clothes too. Blaise looked away. Seriously? They were all going to go swimming in their underwear. "It's better than swimming naked." Khloe said to Blaise before she jumped in after Alice. Mercy followed soon after and said, "Come on Newbie. You haven't got anything we haven't seen before." Just before she left. Blaise felt her jealousy bubble up again. Mercy was just too pretty for Blaise's liking. She sighed and took off her shirt and her jeans. Alright, it was time to show Mercy up. '_And __you __do __such __a __good __job __too__'__._ A voice sounded in her head. Blaise stopped. Dorian? But it couldn't be.

'_Oh __it __is. __Nice __undies __by __the __way. __Black __lace __suits __you.__'_

She could hear him laughing in her head and blushed slightly. '_Go __away_.' She thought her eyes roaming the trees trying to find out where he was.

'_No__w why __would __I __do __that?__' _He asked_ '__a __bunch __of __girls __in __their __lingerie __going __swimming __together, __who __knows __what __might __happen?__'_

' _It__'__s __not __like __that.__'_ She thought her cheeks darkening, '_now __go.__'_

"Blaise?" Khloe asked popping her dark head out of the water. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Blaise said a little breathlessly her eyes still roaming the trees. She saw Dorian in the further most corner of the trees and he winked at her sexily."Go away." She whispered knowing he would hear her, "I mean it."

"Did you say something?" Khloe asked looking at Blaise as if she was crazy.

"No. Why?" Blaise asked and tried (and succeeded) to sound confused.

"No reason." Khloe said with a shake of her head and then she disappeared under the water. Blaise looked up to the place where Dorian was standing, he was gone. Blaise shook her head slightly feeling the smile that was about to start to form on her face, and dived into the water. '_Nice __dive._' Dorian said and then laughed again. Blaise swam further under the water.

* * *

><p>Blaise couldn't concentrate. She knew Dorian was out there watching her and she would never admit it out loud but that made her nervous. Suddenly the thought of kissing him returned to Blaise and she, once again, killed the thought as fast as she could. She would think about all of that later, when he wasn't around. Mercy and the other girls were still laughing and mucking around but Blaise didn't feel like talking to Mercy right now. She couldn't explain it but everything the other girl did just pissed Blaise off. Blaise knew she was jealous of the other girl, which was odd because she'd never actually been jealous of another girl before, and she desperately wanted to turn the tables. She wanted to be Queen Blaise again and she was going to. No matter what it took. Blaise sighed and relaxed in the water. She closed her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>When she opened them her eyes fell upon the small cliff at the water's edge. Blaise smiled as she made her way to the edge of the water. "What are you doing?" Mercy asked as she turned around and saw Blaise standing on the land just outside of the water. "Having fun." Blaise said with a mysterious smile. All the other girls just stared at her as she climbed up onto the very point of the cliff.<p>

"Blaise!" Khloe shouted, "Don't jump!"

"You could die!" Alice shouted from beside her. They both looked scared, Blaise smiled wider. She spread her arms wide, tore her eyes away from them and looked towards the sky. Then, she fell.

* * *

><p>The fall was one of the most exhilarating things she'd ever felt and couldn't help but smile on her way down. She was still smiling when she hit the water. The water was slightly hard upon impact and Blaise's skin stung slightly from the fall but she didn't' care. She felt amazing. She felt <em>alive.<em> She loved the feeling more than she knew she would and that made her love it even more. If that made any sense at all. So Blaise felt a little sad when her head broke the water again and she found she was staring Alice, Khloe and Mercy in the face. All of them were smiling at her, the first two in awe and Mercy in a cool assessing manner, and they started laughing when she did (of course Khloe and Alice laughed more than Mercy). "Bravo." Mercy said with a wicked smile, "Very entertaining. We should bring you along more often." Mercy turned and swam away.

"That was so cool!" Khloe gushed her big dark eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah your totally insane!" Alice interjected from the side. "Its awesome!" The two other girls laughed. '_Hot, __wild __and __crazy.'_ Blaise heard Dorian's voice in her head. '_I __like __it.'_ He laughed and Blaise did too. Although the other girls thought she was laughing with them. Blaise knew better.

* * *

><p>The night was dark and the moon was high in the sky when Blaise made her way out to the place where she had met Dorian last night. She would never admit how much she was actually looking forward to seeing him again especially after being so close to him today. Blaise pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to control her heartbeat as she walked to the exact spot she stood in the night before. Dorian was there in a matter of seconds looking god-like and windswept like a hero from a romance novel. Blaise tried to ignore the little flutter her heart gave upon seeing him and hoped he would do the same. The smile he was wearing became wicked.<p>

"Blaise." He nodded at her his blue eyes blazing brilliantly as he looked upon her.

"Dorian." She said coolly settling back into the flirty mode she was so used to.

"That was some nice swimming today." He said with a smirk, "But how come you never wear that kind of clothing with me?" He was mocking her, she realised.

She smiled. "Well I've ever been the kind of girl to take all of her clothes off and fall to her knees in front of a boy." She shrugged, "I'm the one worth waiting for."

"You are now?" He asked and took a step forward closing the distance between them, "Because us Vampires aren't very good at waiting." He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him all the while wearing an expression that made her knees go weak.

"Well your just going to have to try." Blaise said glad her voice sounded strong and not as weak and submissive as she was starting to feel. Would it be such a bad thing to give him what he wanted now? Probably not. Was she going to? She didn't know quite yet. He smiled wider. '_No.'_ She thought sending as much power out to his thoughts as possible.

"You sure?" He asked in his normal voice his mouth almost on hers.

"I'm sure." Blaise replied pulling her head back slightly. If he kissed her there was no telling what would happen.

"Huh." He said, let her go and took a step back. "Well just as long as your sure." He shrugged and looked back towards the sky.

Blaise just stood there feeling the loss of his body against hers. "I'm sure." Blaise said but her voice sounded false to her own ears. He raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure." Blaise said again sounding firmer this time.

He shrugged, "Okay then."

* * *

><p>"So you never really answered my question. Why did you want to meet me out here?" Blaise asked breaking the silence that was beginning to make her uncomfortable.<p>

"I thought I did answer." He replied with his wild smirk.

"No. You avoided my question." Blaise replied placing her hands on her hips feeling more and more like the old Blaise by the second.

He sighed and sauntered over to her again. "Would you believe me if I told you that I liked spending time with you?" He asked taking Blaise's hand.

"No." Blaise replied taking a small step back.

"Well it's true." Dorian replied closing the distance between them again. "For some reason that I don't understand. I...like you." He placed his hand on her back and brought her closer to him.

"Well," Blaise started but before she could say the witty retort that was on her tongue Dorian pressed his mouth to hers.

* * *

><p>Kissing Dorian was like nothing Blaise had ever experienced before. Her whole body was on fire. She felt like her whole mind was lifted and whatever thought process she had before was gone. Completely. She felt like he was <em>hers<em> and that she was his. She felt like they belonged together. Like they were…soulmates. She wanted to kiss him forever and ever, so when Dorian pulled away from the kiss Blaise couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"What was that for?" She asked when she was sure she could speak again.

Dorian shrugged. "Well I know you've been wondering about it." He smirked down at her and Blaise felt her cheeks get hot. He heard her thinking about kissing him! She thought she could've died then and there.

But she composed herself quickly and put on her best sultry smile. "So? I know you were wondering about me too."

"I was?" He asked in a taunting voice.

"Yeah. You were." Blaise replied and then kissed him again. Blaise was just starting to get caught up in the kiss when Dorian pulled away like he'd been burned. His fangs were out and he looked completely animalistic. "I have to go." He said seconds before he ran away from Blaise disappearing from her sight altogether.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry its taken me so long to update, things have been really crazy at the moment. But I'm on holidays now so when I'm not at work I'll probs be writing a lot more. :) Thanks for reading. Don't forget to R&R ;)_


End file.
